Posse:XxSODxX
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Soldiers of Death is an exclusive group of mature gamers in the Red Dead community. Xbox 360 is our console of choice, and each current member's gamertag can be found among the members/rank list. Founded by XxSODxX NINERS and XxSODxX KaL EL, we aim to maintain a laid back gaming atmosphere while helping each other to excel as a TEAM. Current members of the clan have been hand selected by founding members, as there is no set "recruiting process". All members of the clan are adults, a standard which we plan to adhere to for the best interest of all parties involved. Team etiquette, communication, and loyalty are VERY important to us. We pride ourselves on being one of the "clean" clans currently playing Red Dead on the Xbox console. No use of glitches and/or cheats will be tolerated when you represent Soldiers of Death. Our end goal is to reach between 10 and 15 members, as it is important to us that we remain a clan in which all members have a voice and can be counted. We currently play primarily in "Stronghold" PvP format, however would be glad to participate in any friendly and "clean" competition. Contact either leader via our forum link below to make arrangements. Currently all members of XxSODxX are located in the continental United States so our playing times online vary accordingly. Joining the posse If and when you are recruited to be a part of XxSODxX, YOU will be representing the best of all of our team, and it's members! We desire gamers that will be respectful, polite, considerate and most of all "mature" toward all other gamers and clans. We understand that competition is fierce, and losing can be hard. However, trash talk, slander and name calling will "NOT" be tolerated! No drama...just good, clean fun! Having a mic is a must! We prefer to use Xbox live parties during game play to ensure proper communication and would ask you to actively participate, so again, having a mic is a MUST. As mentioned earlier, applicants must be of adult age and upon submitting an application would be asked to play with the clan for a short time to ensure that personalities mesh well and that interested gamers would properly represent us when online. This amount of time will vary by individual, approximately a week. Upon being accepted as the newest Soldier of Death, you will be asked to adopt the XxSODxX clan tag to whatever gamertag you choose. Links can be found below to direct interested applicants to our private forums where a recruitment thread can be found. Members Leaders * Founder/CEO - XxSODxX NINERS * Vice President - XxSODxX KaL EL Other members * General - XxSODxX DeAdA1m * Lieutenant General - XxSODxX ANARCHY * Major General - XxSODxX BRUTE * First Sergeant - XxSODxX RoGuE * Sergeant - XxSODxX BEEDEE * Soldier - XxSODxX Champ * Soldier - XxSODxX RoosTer External links http://www.reddead.net/forums/forum-xxsodxx-soldiers-of-death Category:Posses }}